


Taking One for the Team

by Telesilla



Series: This Is My Kingdom Come [8]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Baseball, Beating, M/M, Punishment, San Francisco Giants, Zippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>After Belt's mistakes he deserves what he's about to get, Madison thinks. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Since this takes place three years ago and references a very specific game, down in the end notes I've detailed the game and just what Belt did to get himself in trouble. There's a little hint of dubcon, but it's nowhere near as pronounced as the earlier parts of the series. It's still an au and everyone in it is still fucked up, though.

_July 26, 2013_  
_vs Chicago Cubs @AT &T Park_  
_L 3-2_

 

"I'll take care of it," Posey says to Bochy after the game.

"Okay." Bochy nods and then adds, "I'm gonna sit him until Tuesday."

That's when Madison knows it's going to be bad.

Belt's stripped and is only wearing a towel. He's standing by his locker and for all that the clubhouse is still crowded, there's a mile of space around him. Crawford's hovering a little, but he's closer to Pence than Belt. And Pence? Pence looks furious.

Ignoring everyone, Posey stops at his locker and digs around a little in his bag. After slipping something in his pocket, he turns around to face the room. "You mind?" he says, looking at Pence.

"Are you kidding?" Pence says. "I'll help you."

Belt's still facing his locker instead of the room, but he squares his shoulders. After his mistakes he deserves what he's about to get, Madison thinks. At least he's he's going to take it a like man.

"Showers," Posey says, pulling his batting gloves out of his back pocket.

Belt turns and glances at Crawford before heading toward the shower room. Posey moves to follow him but Pence puts a hand on his arm and leans in to murmur something to Posey.

"Fine," Posey says rolling his eyes. "Crawford...Bumgarner?"

Belt looks a little surprised when Madison and Crawford follow Posey and Pence into the showers. "Do you really...."

"Don't," Pence snaps.

"It's okay," Crawford says at the same time.

"Will y'all just shut the fuck up?" Madison winces; Posey rarely yells and when he does, it's never ever a good sign. "Now," Posey continues. "Drop the towel and get over here."

Up to this point Belt's kept to his game face, stoic and resigned. Now, however, he looks a little dismayed as Posey locks his dick into one of those chastity things. It's hard plastic--the kind that Madison's learned to really hate--and it won't let Belt get off on the pain Posey's about to lay on him.

"Put your hands on the wall," Posey says. "I don't think I need to tell you to leave them there, do I?"

"No."

Belt braces himself against the wall as Posey unbuckles his belt. Madison's reaction to the sound is almost Pavlovian; he can feel his heart racing and he's getting hard just looking at Posey's hands as he pulls the belt out of the loops on his uniform pants. He's not jealous of Belt, though, not exactly. There are beatings and then there's this kind of punishment. He wonders if Belt really knows what he's in for.

"What you did out there tonight was bad baseball," Posey says as he folds his belt in half. "Tonight...you were a shitty player. Weren't you, Brandon?"

"Yeah," Belt says and then quickly adds, "Yes, I was, Buster."

"What should I do with you?"

"Punish me. Please, Buster?"

Posey answers with his belt; the sharp crack of it landing on Belt's ass echoes in the shower room. "It was bad baseball," he says and brings the belt down again. "You played bad baseball." Belt shouts this time; Posey's not holding back. "You stupid fucking shit." Posey keeps beating Belt as he talks. "Your bad fucking baserunning took a win away from Cain. Your fucking error took a save away from Romo."

Belt's getting louder now as the welts on his ass start to overlap. "You're the reason we lost." He slams the belt down even harder; Madison can see the muscles flexing in his arm as he really leans into it. "We lost to the fucking Cubs. The fucking _Cubs_."

Posey's going all out now and Belt's shouts get louder and louder. When Posey moves down and starts working on Belt's thighs, those shouts turn into screams. Belt's fingers are curled against the tiled wall and his whole body is shaking. It's hard to look away, but Madison glances over at Crawford because the last thing they need now is for Crawford to freak out. But Crawford's just staring at Belt, an intent expression on his face. It's almost like he's counting each loud blow and cataloging each welt it leaves behind.

"Who lost Cain's win?"

"Me," Belt gasps out as Posey lays down another series of blows.

"Who lost Romo's save?"

"Me."

"What else did you do?"

"Lost the game."

"To who?"

"The Cubs..oh God, I'm so sorry...please...I'm so...."

Belt's crying now and Madison knows that, unlike Madison himself, Belt doesn't cry easily. It's blood in the water to Posey, as is the begging.

"You're sorry?" Posey says. He's not hitting Belt as hard now, but he's placing each one carefully. Madison winces as the tongue of the belt lands on the underside of Belt's ass. "You're fucking _sorry_? What are you sorry for?"

"Fucking up," Belt says after a scream. "Playing...bad ball...losing the game...." He's really shaking now and then, as Posey lands a blow right on top of a nasty welt, Belt finally loses the ability to stand. He goes down onto his hands and knees and even that position looks like it's a strain.

Posey doesn't lose a beat; the next blow lands right on Belt's ass. And the next and the next and yeah, Madison knows that Belt can take anything, but still, he's not sure Belt will be able to walk after this.

Finally, Posey stops and for several long moments the only sounds in the room are Belt's harsh sobs.

"You want to take your turn?" Posey asks Pence.

"I don't have what I need here." Pence glances from Posey to Madison. "But, if you want to come over...I have this idea."

"Bumgarner," Posey says. "You and the puppy need to get this idiot dressed." Posey kicks Belt in the thigh. "On your feet, asshole."

As Belt struggles to get up, Posey turns to Pence and nods his head toward the clubhouse. "So," he says as they walk out of the shower room. "What did you have in mind?"

"Brandon," Crawford says. "C'mon, you've got to get up."

"I'm good," Belt says, his voice rough. He accepts Crawford's hand but gets to his feet a lot quicker than Madison expected. "Vogey's done worse."

"That's different...."

"Brandon, don't." Belt reaches for his towel, wincing as he wraps it around his waist. "He's right. I played bad ball and I deserved this."

Crawford scowls but doesn't say anything.

"You want me to bring you your clothes?" Madison asks.

"What, like anyone who's still out there won't know what happened?" Belt shakes his head. "You know damn well I'm taking this one for the team."

The thing is, Madison thinks as he follows Belt and Crawford into the clubhouse, Belt's right. Yes, he's paying for his error and the base running mistake, but he's also paying for the generally sloppy defense and the fact that they couldn't come up with four lousy runs to beat the goddamn Cubs. Madison also suspects it's aimed at himself at least a little--a warning about tomorrow. He's going to have to be the stopper and he might have to pitch through errors and he damn well better give them a chance to win.

The clubhouse is mostly empty, but Cain's still at his locker when they come back in. Belt pauses and then says, "I'm so....."

Cain holds up a hand. "Don't," he says. "It's over and done with. Play better baseball next time."

"I will."

In spite of what Belt said about being okay, putting on clothes is obviously painful. He won't accept any help, even when Crawford offers to help him get his boots on so he doesn't have to sit to do it. He's walking slowly but he makes it to the player's parking lot under his own steam.

"Took you long enough," Posey says. He and Pence are waiting next to Pence's car. "We'll follow you over."

Posey's silent on the short drive to the building they all live in during the season. Madison's used to to the quiet especially lately with the team playing so badly, but they usually have the radio on. He wants to say something, but he doesn't quite know if he should. Finally, as Posey parks in the underground lot, Madison turns to him. "Do you want me to go up to my place?"

Unlike Crawford, Pence and Belt, who pretend to have separate apartments while actually living together, Madison lives in his own place. He sleeps there most nights, even after Posey's worked him over. Most of the time he's okay with it--he can't imagine living with Posey 24/7--but there are times when he envies Belt. He's got his best friend and his...fuck, Madison never knows what Posey and Pence really are to him and Belt. There are words, but Madison shies away from most of them. Posey's just...Posey.

But yeah, Belt lives with his best friend and his top and Madison sleeps alone.

"No," Posey says. "We'll need you for this next part."

"Okay." Madison can't help wondering, but he knows better than to ask.

Belt's already naked and on his knees when Crawford answers the door. Posey pushes past Crawford without saying anything, but Madison pauses. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Crawford says. "Me having an episode is the last thing anyone needs right now."

Madison can't help wondering when he became fluent in Crawford, because he knows that Crawford really means it's not what Belt needs.

"Want a drink?" Pence asks Posey.

"Later."

"Okay." Pence turns to Belt. "Bring a chair from the dining room in here and then sit down. I need to go get some things."

While Belt gets the chair, Posey and Madison settle down on the couch. Crawford's in a big easy chair and it's all so fucking strange. Madison comes over some nights to hang out and play videogames or watch movies and this is like some bizarre, freaky parallel universe where Belt's the evening's entertainment. Madison's seen Belt get worked over more than once, but this is still fucked up and weird.

Madison can't help thinking that fucked up and weird pretty much defines the past year of his life. It should probably bother him more than it does.

"Oh hey," Pence says as he comes back into the living room. "Can you give me the key to that thing on his dick?"

Once Pence frees Belt from the chastity thing, he makes short work of tying Belt to the chair. Belt's got to be in a lot of pain from the welts on his ass and thighs, but by the time Pence steps back and looks at him, he's already hard. Madison's spent the last year learning his own limits and Belt's ability to take heavy pain and like it still amazes him.

"See this?" Pence asks, holding something up. Madison can't see exactly what it is...a string of small black things? Whatever it is, it's enough to scare Belt. He opens his mouth, looks at Pence and then shuts his mouth again.

"Do you know why I'm angry?"

Belt nods.

"Well?"

"I called you off," Belt says. "And then didn't catch the ball."

"Do you know what could have happened?"

"You could have been charged with an error."

"And whose fault would that have been?"

"Mine."

"I know you get off on pain, but you won't like this will you?" Pence holds the thing up again.

"No," Belt says with a little shudder.

"Are you going to beg me not to do it?"

"No." Belt pauses. "Please. I...I fucked up."

"And?"

"I should be punished."

"Well?"

"Please...please punish me." He pauses. "Please, Sir?"

It's all too familiar--well, except that "sir" thing--and Madison can't help feeling that curl of want in his stomach. Posey makes him ask for it--hell sometimes Posey makes him beg for it--and while Madison doesn't want to be where Belt is right now, he still knows what it feels like. When he shifts just a little, Posey glances at him and smiles tightly.

"Okay," Pence says. "Since you asked so nicely...."

"Wait," Posey says. "Can you bring that thing over here? I want Bumgarner to see it."

That thing turns out to be a length of black cord with tiny plastic clothespins attached to it. "It's called a zipper," Pence says. "Hold your hand out."

Madison looks at Posey and then, when Posey nods, he holds his hand out. It hurts when Pence clips one of the clothespins to the loose skin between Madison's thumb and forefinger. He can kind of see where this is going; he knows from painful experience that clamps and clips and clothespins always feel worse coming off. And sure enough, when Pence tugs, there's a sharp little burst of pain as the clothespin pulls away from his skin.

"Now," Posey says, "imagine a whole bunch of those coming off at once."

It'd hurt, but Madison can't see why Belt's so afraid. It can't be worse than Posey's belt, can it?

Madison has his answer almost immediately. Pence goes down on his knees in front of Belt and takes Belt's dick in his hand. "It's tough to do this when he's hard, there's not a lot of loose skin."

Madison can see the clips going on, each one just above the other in a black line up the underside of Belt's dick. Belt's moaning and Madison can see his fists clenching at his sides. Right now, it must still feel good, but it's like nipple clamps, even when they feel good, you still know they have to come off some time.

Once Pence has placed all the clothespins, he sits back on his heels. "Here's how this is going to go for the next couple of days. You're on the bench until Tuesday. The cock cage stays locked on your dick until we get on the plane Sunday night. It'll go back on when we reach the hotel but I'll be nice and leave it off for our little field trip. Can't have you meeting the leader of the free world with that kind of distraction, now can we?"

"Be funny if White House security picked it up, though," Posey says.

Belt bites his lip while Pence snickers. Looking down at his hands, Madison hopes his game face isn't slipping. Belt deserved the beating, but this is just Pence and Posey venting their frustration on him. While Madison's used to that happening to both himself and Belt, he still thinks tonight's a little extreme.

"Then," Pence continues, "once we get to Philly, you will have a chance to convince me to leave it off that night. Understand?"

"Yes," Belt says. "Thank you, Sir."

When, Madison wonders, did this become something so...something he just accepts as normal? Part of him is thinking that of course Belt should thank Pence and part of him is thinking "what the actual fuck?"

"So," Pence says, getting to his feet. "I want to leave the zipper on him for a while. Can I get you that drink?"

"Yeah," Posey says. When he heads to the kitchen with Pence, Madison finally looks up.

One of the useful little skills you pick up in baseball is how to read lips. And now, as Madison watches, Belt looks at Crawford and mouths, "it'll be okay."

Crawford shakes his head, a tight little move that looks like he's shaking off a pitch.

"Better calm down," Madison says very quietly. "Posey's still a little edgy."

"I'm crazy, not stupid," Crawford mutters.

When they come back from the kitchen, Posey's got an actual drink--it looks like bourbon or scotch--which is kind of weird since he usually limits himself to a beer or two. Madison's never seen him drunk, even during champagne soaked celebrations. And that's a good thing because the idea of a drunk Buster Posey is fucking terrifying.

Somehow, Posey and Pence manage to have some kind of conversation about the scouting report on Rusin. Madison doesn't pay much attention because they're talking hitting and not pitching. Also, this is totally surreal and he can't help glancing over at Belt, who looks increasingly uncomfortable.

"So," Pence finally says. "Do you want that thing off?"

"Yes, please," Belt says, squaring his jaw.

"You sure?"

For half a second Madison thinks Belt's going to ask if Pence is joking. From what he's seen of their relationship, Belt would get away with it, but not with Posey in the room.

"Please, Sir," he says again.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

Pence stands in front of Belt and grabs the cord attached to the clothespins. He pauses and then gives it a hard yank. Belt leans his head back and screams, his whole body straining against the rope binding him to the chair. For a moment Madison wonders what it feels like, if it's good, and then he notices that not only is Belt crying again, he's not hard any more. Holy fuck, if Belt can't get off on it, it has to be agonizing.

"Oh," Posey says, in that same soft tone of voice he gets when Madison bleeds or cries or both. "Oh yeah." He puts his drink down on the table and, not taking his eyes of Belt, reaches over and grabs Madison's arm. "Down."

Madison's got a pretty good idea what Posey wants, but it's weird. Posey never wants sex unless he's hurt you first. Why isn't he asking Pence to share Belt? Not that it matters, he thinks, kneeling on the floor in front of Posey; when Posey says down, Madison goes down.

"What do you want, Hunter?" Posey asks. "His mouth or his ass?"

Wait, what? Pence too? What the hell? Belt's right there. What does Pence need Madison for?

"How about I fuck him while he blows you?"

"Works for me."

Madison reaches for his belt buckle, but Pence slaps him on the arm. "You take care of Buster; I'll get that."

Undressing Posey enough for a blow job is something Madison could do in his sleep. Posey's already pretty turned on and Madison stares at his dick and licks his lips. "Please," he says. "Please Buster...."

"You want something, boy?"

It's been a year and Madison's lost track of how many times he's been down on his knees saying the word "please" but it's still as impossible as it was the first time. He knows his terminology better, knows that he's got a humiliation kink a mile wide, but having the words to describe it doesn't keep him from feeling it keenly. His face is hot and God, he's so fucking hard and he can't do this, but he can because he has to, because Posey won't let him say no. Because Madison doesn't want to say no, not really.

"Please Buster, please let me suck your cock?"

"It always sounds so pretty," Pence says. "Him begging like that."

"Yeah, I trained him up good," Posey says, tangling his hand in Madison's hair. "Hands and knees so Hunter can get at your ass."

For all that Posey used to hand Belt around like a 6'5 220 party favor, he's never been much for sharing Madison. Aside from Pence and Lopez on occasion, the only other time he did was that one time Madison pissed him off so much Posey turned him over to Vogey. Posey had been there for that, because he wanted to see Madison cry--which Madison had, along with some screaming and a lot of begging--but when it's Pence or Lopez, Posey stays away. And yeah, Madison's been with two guys before--Pence and Belt or Lopez and Kontos--but this is the first time it's been two tops.

Regardless of all that, Madison's not about to say no. Posey slumps down so Madison can settle on his hands and knees and still get his head in Posey's lap. Posey's got his hand in Madison's hair and Madison can't help pulling against his grip as he tries to get at Posey's dick.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Posey says. "Look at this cocksucker." Madison's face is burning and he's glad he can't see anyone. "You wanna get fucked too?"

No, Madison thinks, not really. He knows better than to say so, though. "If you want him to fuck me, then yeah."

"You're always saying the right thing," Posey says. Madison grunts a little as Pence shoves two slick fingers into him and twists them hard, but Posey keeps talking. "I love how you still act like you're not a fucking slut. Like you don't want a dick in your mouth and one up your ass."

Pence pushes another finger in and Madison catches his breath. "Manners," Posey says.

"Please," Madison says. He pauses to figure out the right wording. "Please let him fuck me."

"Yeah, okay," Posey says. "Feel free, Hunter." 

All Posey has to do is tug on Madison's hair a little; Madison opens his mouth and goes down on Posey. As he starts licking and sucking Posey's dick, Pence twists his fingers one last time.

"Pay attention," Pence says. For a minute he thinks Pence is talking to him, but no; his next words make it clear he's talking to Belt. "This should be you. It would be you if you weren't in trouble. I'm not going to fuck you or let you suck me or anything else until we get to Philly and even then you better be pretty damn convincing."

"Yes," Belt says. "Yes, Sir." He sounds upset about it and he probably is. The real punishment here isn't the beating Posey gave Belt and it wasn't that whole thing with the tiny clothespins--it's making Belt go without sex for more than a day or two. While Madison might appreciate the break, it's hell for Belt.

As soon as Madison feels Pence's hands on his hips, he stops thinking about Belt. It's not easy, but he forces himself to pay attention to Posey's dick because if, God forbid, he bites Posey, he'll be the one screaming under Posey's belt. Still, it's not easy; he catches his breath as Pence shoves into him.

"Yeah, you like this, don't you?" Posey says, pulling hard at Madison's hair. "You're such a fucking slut...such a whore...."

It's nothing Madison hasn't heard hundreds of times before, but Posey's voice is a little strained. Madison's not sure, but he's getting the feeling that Posey's not all that happy to be sharing him. He's not sure how he feels about it, but he knows enough to pay more attention to the dick in his mouth than the one in his ass. 

And it's not like Pence is really trying to make it good for Madison. Usually he does; he likes to get Madison--or Belt--to the point where he's reduced to incoherant begging. Tonight, though, he's just using Madison to get off and, of course, to punish Belt. So while it feels good, Madison's still able to do all the little things Posey taught him to do.

"Better," Posey says, his voice rough. "You damn well better not come, you hear me, boy?"

Madison nods his head as much as he can and presses his tongue hard against that one spot just under the head of Posey's dick. He does it again and then again until Posey groans softly and twists his hand in Madison's hair. Madison knows what that means; he goes still and sucks hard as Posey's hips start moving. Even after all this time, it's not easy to just take it and he can't help making noise--a little choked moan--and pulling against Poey's grip.

"Shut up and fucking take it," Posey snarls. "I don't care if you want it or not...you keep that mouth wrapped around my dick and you keep sucking me off, slut."

As usual, the words make Madison's stomach twist, but it's worse tonight because Pence and Belt and Crawford can see him like this. In spite of himself, he starts blinking hard. If they were alone, if Pence weren't pounding into him hard enough to shove him forward to meet each thrust of Posey's hips, maybe Madison could just take it. But they're not alone and Pence is fucking him hard and even though Pence isn't trying to get him off it still feels good and God he's such a fucking slut--Posey did this to him, trained him to be a slut like this, made him want it all the time and and and....

By the time Posey comes with a hard shove of his hips, the tears are sliding down Madison's face. He swallows hard and then pulls back carefully, licking Posey's dick softly because Posey's usually kind of sensitive after he's come. He tries to keep his gaze down, but once he's done, Posey reaches down and grabs his chin. 

"Fuck him harder," Posey says. To Madison's surprise--because Pence isn't the kind to take orders--Pence slams into him. It hurts a little and what's worse is the way Posey's looking at him. 

A few tears are bad enough, but everything that's happening is enough to push Madison over the edge. His breath hitches and even though he tries not to, he starts really crying. 

"Poor you," Posey says, staring at Madison with that scary little smile on his face. "Did I choke you? Did it hurt...is he hurting you? You still have to take it...remember what I told you? It's up to me to decide if you can or you can't. Isn't it?"

Madison nods and then cries out horsely as Pence's fingers dig into his hips. 

"He doesn't care, you know," Posey says. "He's just using you; you could be anyone. You don't like that, do you?" Madison shakes his head, because no, he doesn't like it. "Tell me."

This too is familiar. "I don't," Madison says, biting his lip. "Don't want it...please don't make me...please tell him to stop."

"Yeah," Pence says roughly. "That's not...fuck...gonna happen."

Posey's eyes narrow and that's not so familiar. Madison can't help thinking that Posey regrets letting Pence do this. It's the crying, Madison realizes. Posey was okay with Vogey making Madson cry because Vogey was just hitting him, but this is different. "It's you," Madison chokes out. "You made me do this and I don't...please don't...don't let him make me come...don't want to...."

If it were Posey behind him, those words would just encourage him. Posey would fuck Madison so hard he'd have trouble sitting the next day. Posey would call him a slut and a whore and laugh at him for crying and wind him up until Madison barely knew what he was begging for.

Instead, Posey turns his head and looks at Belt for a moment. "You watching this, boy? You watching Hunter...your Sir...fuck someone else?"

Belt doesn't say anything, but Pence snarls something Madison can't hear and shoves into Madison one more time. Then, while Pence comes, Posey looks down at Madison. Biting his lip again, Madison shakes his head and mouths the word "no" over and over again.

* * *

Later, when they're back in Posey's apartment, after Madison's showered, but before he's put his clothes on, Posey makes Madison hand him a Sharpie. Surprised, Madison goes down on his knees and Posey crouches behind him.

"Ten," Posey says, writing the number on Madison's back. "Gonna use my belt tomorrow after the game. You know why?"

"No," Madison says after trying to figure it out.

"Someone else came in you, you dirty slut." Ignoring the fact that they both know it was hardly Madison's fault, Posey slaps him the back of his head. "I don't want to see that ever again, got it?"

"Yes Buster." Madison means it; he sure as hell doesn't want it to happen ever again. "Please, Buster...please."

"Please what?"

Madison takes a deep breath. "Please add five. Please?"

"Why?" Posey sounds surprised and a little pleased. "I know you don't want me to do fifteen."

"No," Madison says. "But I deserve it. Please, Buster. Please punish me." The last year has fucked with Madison's head so much that he can barely remember what it was like before he was Posey's boy. And this is a whole new level of fuckedupedness becuase why the hell is Madison begging to be punished for something Posey fucking _made_ him do? Why does he _mean_ every word he just said? He doesn't like someone other than Buster fucking him any more than Buster liked it. 

Buster's still crouching behind him and now he grabs Madison's hair and uses it to hold Madison in place while he writes something on Madison's back. "Fifteen. You're such a fucking pussy, though. Half way through," he says, twisting his hand around hard. "You're going to start crying and begging me to stop, won't you boy?"

"Yes." Madison shivers and before he can help it, he whispers, "wish I weren't pitching tomorrow so you could do it now."

Posey doesn't say anything. A little later, though, when he's locked a cock cage on Madison's dick and Madison's reaching for his clothes, he says, "where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Um...back to my place?"

"Did I tell you to leave?" 

Madison shakes his head, confused. Posey never tells him to leave; Madison just goes when Posey's done with him.

"Then stay here. Jesus, you're a stupid fuck," Posey snarls. He shoves Madison hard enough that Madison loses his balance and falls on the bed. Reaching down, Posey slaps him hard. "Don't hog the fucking blankets, got it?"

"Yes, Buster," Madison says.

He's almost asleep when he hears Posey say, "never gonna let anyone else lay a fucking finger on you."

Madison's pretty sure he's supposed to pretend he didn't hear anything, so he just smiles into the darkness.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh July 26, 2013, Belt pretty much hit rock bottom. He made what was seen as a baserunning mistake that cost a run, called Pence off from a ball that Belt then didn't catch, and in the top of the 9th he let a ball go right between his legs that allowed the Cubs to score the tying run. You could say he lost us the game, which he did, but you could also say why didn't anyone get more runs against the Cubs and that it wasn't Belt's fault there was a runner in scoring position. Nevertheless, he took the blame both from the fans at the game and then from the media and fans after the game. And to be fair, he was a good guy and stepped up and took the blame after the game.
> 
> Bochy did not, in fact, sit him for the rest of the series, but they sit him did for the next series and called up Brett Pill to play first, and that's when BB9 finally made the adjustments to his grip and stance that led to him having a hell of an August and September.
> 
> We were at that game and on the way home we talked about how frustrated the whole team was and how much worse it would be in the Chiaroscuro verse. I pretty much talked this whole fic through on the drive and then wrote it in the next week or so. I've been sitting on it for, wow, two years now, because I really didn't want to go out of sequence, but hey, why not?


End file.
